<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's the Little Things by PizzaHorse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329687">It's the Little Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PizzaHorse/pseuds/PizzaHorse'>PizzaHorse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Happy, Kissing, Love, Picnics, Surprises, date</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:06:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PizzaHorse/pseuds/PizzaHorse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a princess still needs rescuing - from royal duties, that is!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Cassunzel Gift Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's the Little Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Cassunzel Committee Secret Santa!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Where are we going?"</p><p>"I told you, it's a surprise."</p><p>"A good surprise?"</p><p>"Of course! I- I mean I hope so."</p><p>Rapunzel giggled. "If you had anything to do with it, I'm sure it will be."</p><p>She clung to Cassandra, arms wrapped around her waist as they rode Fidella to an undisclosed location. She was blindfolded (with permission), in order to keep whatever Cassandra had planned a mystery until she was ready for the reveal.</p><p>The bustling sounds of the city had long since passed, and now Rapunzel's ears were greeted with the soothing sound of wind through the trees and the <em>crunch</em> of grass and twigs beneath the hooves of their steed.</p><p>She had thought her schedule was full for the day, but it seemed that the daughter of the former Captain of the Guard and the former Lady in Waiting to the princess still had some pull among the castle staff. Being the girlfriend of the princess probably didn't hurt either.</p><p>Instead of being in a meeting or brushing up on her etiquette, she was busy trekking through what she presumed was a forest, if her nose and ears were anything to go off of. It was <em>so </em>nice to get away. Rapunzel hadn't considered how much she needed a real day off. She was so happy nowadays, surrounded by her family and the citizens of Corona. She was happy to help and serve her people with their needs. But sometimes - and Cassandra seemed to know better than she did - sometimes she just needed to take time for herself.</p><p>Rapunzel remembered looking out her window that morning and admiring the absolutely <em>gorgeous</em> weather that she <em>absolutely </em>wouldn't be able to enjoy. It was like Cassandra had read her mind in that moment, because here they were, out in the nature she had desperately wanted to partake in. She would be even more glad when she could actually see it.</p><p>But for now, she enjoyed the warmth that their closeness brought. Seated together astride Fidella, they couldn't help but sit flush together in the saddle. It gave Rapunzel the chance to relax and let go of the stress of royal duties that she'd left behind in Corona. For a minute, it felt like she and Cassandra were the only two people in the world.</p><p>"We're here," Rapunzel felt Cassandra start to pry her hands from around her body so she could dismount. She made sure Rapunzel was steady before she hopped down to the ground, keeping one hand on the princess to avoid any accidents.</p><p>Cassandra reached up, practically lifting Rapunzel from the saddle as she clung to her, vision still obscured. She trusted Cassandra enough to know she would never drop her on purpose, but not being able to see what was below was still nerve-wracking.</p><p>She set her on the ground, making sure she had her footing before reaching behind her head to remove the blindfold at last. Rapunzel let her eyes adjust to the light, blinking as she squinted at what was in front of her.</p><p>"Oh, Cass!" she squealed, taking in the picturesque scene before her. A large checkered blanket, spread out along the grass - not that Rapunzel would have minded sitting <em>on</em> the grass - with a basket purposely nestled on top.</p><p>"I know it's simple-"</p><p>"It's perfect!" Rapunzel interrupted before Cassandra could try and apologize.</p><p>Cassandra's shoulders slackened as she breathed a sigh of relief. Even after all this time, there were still moments when she doubted herself. Times when she felt she wasn't good enough. Instances where she worried she'd fall short of expectations. And every time Rapunzel squashed those insecurities, her enthusiasm about the tiniest displays of affection almost seeming disingenuous at times, though that could never be the case with Rapunzel. She had her tells when she was trying to hide something, and they were never present when it came to sincerely appreciating someone's efforts.</p><p>"Do you want to lead, or should I?"</p><p>Rapunzel was a couple steps in front of Cassandra, having let her eagerness get the best as she trudged ahead.</p><p>She smiled, taking the princess's hand in her own as she closed the distance between them and led her the rest of the way.</p><p>As they reached the setup, Cassandra couldn't help but give her a timid kiss on the cheek. It was chaste, as if they were still in the city and someone might be watching them. She never was big on public displays of affection.</p><p>But they were alone, so Rapunzel clasped her hands over her girlfriend's cheeks and pulled her close until their lips met. She felt Cassandra relax, smiling as she relished in her presence. When they broke apart, Cassandra spoke, voice barely above a whisper.</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>Rapunzel slipped her hands around her waist, burying her face in her chest. "I love you too! Thank you for planning this today. I know I don't always have time-"</p><p>"Shhh," Cassandra ran her fingers through her hair as she returned the embrace with her free arm. "We're here now. With nobody else around to pull either of us away."</p><p>"Yeah," Rapunzel breathed a sigh of relief, grateful that Cassandra had steered her toward focusing on the positive aspects of the day. They were together now, with no distractions or duties and free from all worry in this moment. That was all that mattered. The rest of the day was going to be all about her and Cassandra, and there was nothing in all of Corona that could spoil that.</p><p>"Let's eat!" she proposed enthusiastically. "I know I'm <em>starving</em>."</p><p>"Me too," Cassandra sat next to where Rapunzel had already plopped down on the blanket and was starting to rummage through the basket. "I packed your favorite."</p><p>She popped her head up, eyes alight with excitement. "Blackberry buns?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"You know me so well."</p><p>"Come on, let me help," Cassandra laughed. "I know where everything is. I packed it myself."</p><p>"Alright," Rapunzel sat back, smiling as she watched Cassandra set out the food in an organized manner. It wasn't overly fancy - mainly bread, cheese, meat, fruit, and of course, dessert. But more than the meal, it was the company that was most important.</p><p>She reached for Cassandra's hand, giving it a light squeeze to get her attention. The other woman turned, giving her an acknowledging squeeze back as their eyes met.</p><p>"I really do love you. You are so amazing for putting this together."</p><p>"I love you too," Cassandra blushed as she ducked her head, trying to complete her task now one-handed. "My beautiful princess."</p><p>"My handsome knight," Rapunzel grinned, letting go so Cassandra could finish her task.</p><p>It was thoughtful gestures like these, though some might consider them small, that made Rapunzel fall in love with Cassandra all over again. The way she seemed to pick up on little cues, even when Rapunzel herself was unaware of them. Now that she was away from all her daily distractions, taking in the open air and the beauty of nature, it became apparent just how much she'd needed a break. How wonderful, to have someone looking out for her during the times she forgot to look out for herself.</p><p>Rapunzel let out a happy sigh, feeling absolutely content. All her anxieties melted away, thanks to Cassandra. She was overjoyed that she now had the whole day to spend with her, and she was already thinking of how she'd have to plan something special to return the favor.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>